mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Rhino
/ / / / |realeased = Nov 7 |tier = 12 }} UPGRADED to RHINO! Press W to CHARGE with your mighty horn! The Rhino is the twelfth animal in Mope.io, and the land equivalent of the Shark and Wolverine. Technical *Upgrades from the Crocodile/Lion/Falcon/Polar Bear/Octopus or Vulture at 105,000 XP. *Upgrades to the Hippo/Boa Constrictor/Ostrich/Killer Whale/Sabertooth Tiger or Komodo Dragon at 250,000 XP. *Can eat everything from the Deer to the Crocodile. and their equivalents and all food items. *Can dash like other animals with left click, but can also charge when pressing right click or the W key. This makes the Rhino's horn point straight, and the Rhino rushes forward. When an animal is hit by a charging Rhino, the animal is stunned, knocked back, and loses twice as much health, making the animal an easy prey for the Rhino. *Can go through mud at a slightly faster speed than other animals. *Can pass through and hide in through water spots. Appearance The rhino has a gray circle base with a darker gray ears and nose. They also have black eyes with white pupils along with 2 light beige horns. It also has a wide snout oval nostrils and a small tail. On the back are several stripes that lets it look muscular. The White Rhino looks just like its normal counterpart. The only difference is the color wich is white instead of grey. Strategy Since the Rhino can go through water spots at normal speed, you should hide inside water spots to wait for prey. Make sure to ward off any crocodiles from your water spot, as they are faster than you in mud and they will harass you. Once a cheetah, gorilla, or bear comes by, chase them down and get them to about a quarter of their health left. Once you're confident that you can take them down, get decently close to them and charge! It will deal enough damage and stun them, giving you time to bite and kill them. Rinse & Repeat! If a hippo, yeti, Killer Whale, or Dragon comes by, charge in the opposite direction and run away. If you have a lot of time to play and you are a patient person, you can simply save your charge for escaping, while chasing down and/or harvesting food without the use of your charge ability. If you see a Boa Constrictor, charge away immediately. If they grab you before you can charge, as soon as they let go, charge away. If they grab you while you are charging, turn to face them so you can hit them, and then run away. You can also use your charge ability to tail-bite your predators. They will be stunned for long enough to let you run away. The White Rhino works like the normal Rhino, but now it deals 50% more damage, charges 20% faster and can deal damage against predators, but it has a 1/1000 chance that you can play with it. Gallery Rhino.1.png|Current Rhino White_Rhino.png|White Rhino Rhino-0.png|Old Rhino Rhinold.png|No Skin Rhino horn.png| Rhino using charge white rhino In game Trivia *It has an "old" skin, yet it was added after the new skins were added. *It is the only animal added after the new skins were created to have detail, most other animals are just blobs. *You can only control the direction of your special boost in the second half of it. *The Rhino was added in the November 7th update. *Used to have a lower turning speed than other animals. *Shares the charge ability with the Muskox and Swordfish, although the Swordfish can control its charge more easily. *The Rhino had a glitch where its charge ability would insta kill any animal, because the charging damage would keep stacking. This bug was fixed. *The Rhino Skin File didn’t have a horn, while the horn file could not be accessible or found in the skin files. That was the case until the #KingOfMope Update when the skin was updated to have a horn. pl:Nosorożec Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Swimmers Category:Formatted Category:High Tier Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Mammal Category:Early-Game Animals Category:Rare Animals